


Il veleno della spada di giada

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Four Turtles [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Poison
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Leonardo viene avvelenato in battaglia.Scritta per la AFragment!CHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.
Series: Four Turtles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043984
Kudos: 2





	Il veleno della spada di giada

Il veleno della spada di giada

I cappelli dei quattro ninja mistici sfrecciavano in tutte le direzioni, roteando su loro stessi, e tagliando qualsiasi cosa.

Lame che brillavano tra le fiamme e le esplosioni d'acqua.

Uno dei quattro mistici si  teletrasportava in ogni direzione, avvolto in spirali di vento. Fulmini precipitavano in continuazione sul campo di battaglia, facendo piovere scintille tutt’intorno.

Michelangelo gridò e si mise a correre, dietro di lui cadevano fulmini su fulmini.

“Dove diamine sei?!” sbraitò a un microfono che portava al viso.

“Sto arrivando. La via di fuga sarà tra voi tra una decina di minuti” lo rassicurò Donatello dall’altra parte.

Raffaello saltò all’indietro, evitando le lame di uno dei nemici, e lo centrò con  un  _ sai _ alla fronte, facendolo stramazzare al suolo.

“Non li abbiamo” ruggì.

“Non perdete la calma” li richiamò Leonardo. Le sue  _ katana _ abbattevano un ninja del piede dopo l’altro.

Michelangelo saltò, raggiungendo con un calcio al petto uno dei guerrieri degli elementi. Riuscì ad abbatterlo, ma la pianta del suo piede si era annerita e fumava.

“Calma? E chi ce l’ha mai avuta?!” piagnucolò con le lacrime ai lati degli occhi.

Leonardo amputò il braccio di un nemico, vide che uno degli avversari aveva raggiunto con una spallata Raffaello. Saltò davanti al fratello e decapitò la minaccia.

“Me la cavavo da solo, perfettino” ruggì Raffaello.

“Sì è visto” lo apostrofò Leonardo.

La luce della luna illuminò Shredder, riflettendosi sulle placche della sua armatura. Ad ogni passo, accompagnato da un pesante tonfo, creava dei profondi solchi.

“Guarda chi si è degnato di farsi vedere” ruggì Raffaello. Partì all’attacco, uno schiaffo del nemico lo fece cadere pesantemente a terra.

Michelangelo gridò e partì all’attacco, i suoi  _ nunchaku _ rimbalzavano sul nemico, creando soltanto minuti graffi. Venne atterrato da un calcio.

Raffaello afferrò l’avversario per una caviglia con entrambe le braccia muscolose. “Ora!” gridò.

Leonardo riuscì a far volare via l’elmo di  Shredder con un attacco.

“Dov’è il nostro maestro?!” gridò.

Shredder scalciò Raffaello e saltò all’indietro, mentre l’altra  _ katana _ gli recideva alcuni fili dell’armatura.

“Mi dispiace sempre vedere che la tua fedeltà va ad un topo, quando io avrei potuto trattarti come un figlio.

Mi metti sempre i bastoni fra le ruote” disse gelido.

Michelangelo continuò a distruggere fili, in una pioggia di scintille.

“Non succederà più”. Concluse il suo discorso il nemico, estraendo una spada dalla lama di giada dal braccio.

Leonardo evitò un colpo diretto al suo cuore, ma la lama gli tagliò entrambe le  _ katane _ e gli affondò nella pelle della spalla, graffandogli un po’ il carapace, strappandogli un urlo di dolore.

“No!” gridò Michelangelo. Il suo calcio riuscì a creare un livido sulla guancia di  Shredder .

Quest’ultimo lo raggiunse con una testata, facendolo cadere a terra dolorante.

Saltò all’indietro, rimettendosi in piedi ed evitò gli attacchi successivi di Shredder.

< Donatello quanto ci mette? > s’interrogò.

“ Michey , qualcosa non va!” gridò Raffaello.

Leonardo aveva iniziato a vomitare, saliva colava copiosa dalle sue labbra, i suoi occhi erano bianchi e il suo viso bluastro.

“Che diamine…” esalò Michelangelo.

“… ve-vele…no” biascicò Leonardo, perdendo i sensi.

Raffaello se lo caricò sulle spalle, Leonardo tremava visibilmente.

“L’armatura… l’armatura dev’essere intrisa di veleno!” sbraitò Michelangelo. Afferrò il polso di Raffaello ed iniziò a correre, trascinandoselo dietro.

“… quel maledetto, me la deve pagare” sibilò Raffaello. Afferrò il microfono, attento a non far cadere Leonardo. “ Donny , datti un’accidenti di mossa. Ci servi, subito” ordinò.

Sì sentì un clacson e si trovarono davanti il furgoncino con la porta spalancata.

“Salite, subito” l’incitò Donatello.

Leonardo era scosso da brividi sempre più forti.

“Non temere fratello, ci penserò io a te” promise Raffaello, saltando in corsa sul furgoncino.

***

“Vorrei che il maestro fosse qui. Lui saprebbe cosa fare” sussurro Michelangelo, camminando avanti e indietro, con aria ansiosa.

Leonardo era steso sul divanetto e il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso, mischiandosi alla saliva.

“In un certo senso ci sta vegliando da lontano. Sin da piccoli ci ha assuefatti a diversi veleni. Soprattutto Leonardo ne prendeva ormai dosi pesanti dei più antichi e pericolosi.

Se non fosse stato così a quest’ora sarebbe già…” sussurrò Donatello. Rimboccando la coperta che copriva il fratello incosciente. 

Michelangelo gemette con voce strozzata: “Non dirlo”.

Raffaello era poggiato ad una parete con le braccia incrociate e li guardava con sguardo cupo.

“Se non troviamo una cura morirà comunque, è solo questione di tempo”.

Ammise Donatello, passandosi la mano sulla testa sudata.

Leonardo gemeva piano.

“Da quando ha perso i sensi non si è più svegliato” sussurrò Michelangelo.

Era in piedi davanti ai diversi televisori e faretti che avevano montato in un agglomerato.

Donatello si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi, notando che la parete era vuota.

“Dov’è andato Raffaello?” domandò.

Michelangelo sbatté i piedi, serrando i pugni.

“Non ci credo! Non può sempre fare così!

Sgattaiolare via senza farsi sentire o vedere non risolve la situazione!” gridò, frustrato.

Donatello assottigliò gli occhi.

“Spero non sia andato a fare niente di stupido” mugolò. Tornò al libro dei veleni e ricominciò a sfogliarlo. 

Michelangelo si avvicinò a Leonardo, sentendolo iniziare ad urlare.

< Eccolo che ricomincia > pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi e fece stendere l’altro a faccia in giù. < Finché suda, continuerà a spurgare > pensò.

Donatello annuì.

< Dannazione! Non riesco a trovare di cosa si tratta! Se avessi il veleno, potrei cercare di ricavare l’antidoto dalla tossina.

Così alla cieca è una lotta impari contro il tempo > si disse.

Leonardo iniziò a vomitare delle sostanze simili a muco, di un colore scuro come sangue rappreso che sprizzava effervescente sul pavimento.

Leonardo si contorceva ansioso, stringendosi la gola e ululando di dolore, l’altro braccio a stringersi l’addome.

***

Raffaello finì di scalare la montagna, le mani e i piedi formicolavano ed erano resi bluastri dal freddo. 

< Non era l’armatura. Riflettendoci meglio ho capito, si trattava della spada. 

Per quanto ci siano veleni così rapidi, non con sintomi così contrastanti. Probabilmente si tratta di un incantesimo che avvelena rapidamente. 

Solo con la spada che l’ha lanciato si può spezzare > pensò. 

“SHREDDER!” chiamò. 

< Inutile cercare di passare non visti come dei ninja. Sono ovunque in questo piccolo villaggio e mi hanno già visto. Sento i loro occhi su di me, posso intravedere le loro sagome nascoste tra i tetti. 

Mi stupisce che mi abbiano permesso la scalata. Probabilmente le mie fatiche li hanno divertiti > pensò. Le sue mani erano ricoperte di graffi e nella scalata era scivolato diverse volte, dando vita a diversi ematomi che risaltavano sulla pelle verde. 

Serrò gli occhi, mentre il suo battito cardiaco aumentava, mentre degli insetti si abbattevano su di lui. 

Udì diverse risatine, mentre le creature lo sferzavano e lo ferivano. Il viso di Raffaello era diventato bluastro. 

< Sanno della mia fobia, ma non posso lasciarmi sopraffare dal terrore. Leonardo sta morendo > pensò. 

“Smettiamola con questi giochi e vieni fuori!” gridò, proteggendosi la bocca con la mano a conca. 

Gl’insetti volarono via e  Shredder avanzò verso di lui con passo pesante. 

Il vento gelido della notte fece rabbrividire Raffaello. 

“Guarda chi abbiamo qui! Il figlio non voluto del ‘topo’ è venuto a farsi uccidere!” gridò  Shredder , allargando le braccia. 

Raffaello osservò la spada al suo fianco e fece una smorfia. 

< Devo costringerlo ad usarla, è saldamente legata. Se tenterà di uccidermi con quella, sarà il mio momento per rubargliela > pensò. 

Shredder si piegò in avanti e lo guardò in viso. 

“Stanco di vivere, seconda scelta?” domandò. 

Raffaello estrasse le armi, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento. 

“O pensi che ora che il migliore di voi sta morendo puoi avere il suo posto? In tal caso sei un illuso. Nessuno di voi vale quando Leonardo” lo derise  Shredder . “Questo il tuo ‘maestro’ lo sa bene”. 

“Combatti!” gridò Raffaello e lo incalzò con una serie di attacchi che si abbatterono sulla sua armatura, creando delle scintille. 

< Non ho nessuna possibilità, ma devo. Devo almeno provarci! > pensò. 

“Non intervenite. Questo avversario è mio” ordinò  Shredder ai ninja del piede. 

Raffaello si guardò intorno. 

< Anche se non vedo  Karai in giro, non penso che mi permetteranno di vincere. Se pensassero che posso andare in vantaggio, mi ucciderebbero. 

Devo riuscire a prendere ciò che mi serve e scappare > pensò, stringendo con forza l’elsa dei  _ sai _ . 

La pioggia, mischiata a grandine, precipitava sui tetti spioventi. 

I piedi di Raffaello affondavano nella neve, la sostanza gelida gli faceva bruciare le piante dei piedi dotate di due sole dita. 

Raffaello sentì l’osso della gamba rischiare di cedere, mentre l’altro glielo colpiva con un calcio e ricadde in ginocchio, sbilanciato. 

I tre uncini di metallo ricurvi del guanto di  Shredder affondarono nel ventre molle di Raffaello, le morbide placche gialle si macchiarono del sangue che iniziò a scorrere. 

Raffaello raggiunse gridando il nemico al petto con un calcio a piedi uniti, facendolo indietreggiare, e riatterrò acquattato, stringendosi la ferita. 

Shredder infierì con una serie di pugni, che dislocarono la mascella del nemico, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra. Infierì con una serie di calci e gli pestò dolorosamente il guscio, scheggiandoglielo. 

Raffaello gattonò via, ansimando e si ritrovò a vomitare sangue, vedendo sfocato. 

“Scappi?” domandò  Shredder . 

Raffaello si nascose in un angolo buio e da lì lanciò  un  _ sai _ . Riuscì a colpire il tubo più grosso che collegava l’armatura all’elmo. Ci fu uno scoppiò di sostanze infiammabile e  Shredder fu costretto a togliersi l’elmo. 

“Allora sai essere un ninja. Forse ti avevo sottovalutato” disse  Shredder . Recuperò  il  _ sai _ e, afferrandolo con entrambe le mani, lo spezzò. 

Raffaello sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nel cervello. 

“Forse sarà più divertente di quanto credessi. Sì, giochiamo al gatto e il topo” soffiò Shredder. 

< Ho sacrificato una delle mie armi, ma ne è valsa la pena. Devo riuscire a fargli usare quella maledetta spada! > pensò. 

***

< Non so per quanto tempo ho combattuto. Sembrano essere passati un paio di secoli, ma non è ancora trascorsa la notte. Questa luna non ha fatto altro che fissare lo scambio di colpi, anche arei, tra me e il mio nemico.

Il sole non è ancora sorto e questo mi lascia ben sperare.

Devo sbrigarmi se voglio avere ancora una chance di salvare Leonardo.

Lui a quest’ora ci sarebbe già riuscito. Vorrei odiarlo, invidiarlo. So di non valere quanto lui.

Però non è questo a farmi rabbia. Sono stanco di essere abbandonato perché Leo deve seguire dei doveri superiori. Non voglio perderlo!

Tengo a tutti i miei fratelli, ma con gli altri è facile. Essere protettivi con Donnie o Mickey è facile. 

Alle volte magari non dimostro neanche a loro quanto gli voglio bene, ma qualche gesto d’affetto riescono sempre a strapparmelo.

Leonardo no.

Lui è sempre pronto a sacrificarsi per gli altri, anche per me, ma non a darmi retta. Da quanti anni non ha più sorrisi da regalarci?

Sta sempre ad allenarsi.

Io vorrei solo scherzare con lui. Mangiarci insieme una pizza o fare qualche marachella come quando eravamo piccoli.

Mi manca mio fratello maggiore. Non voglio un altro mentore, per quanto possa essere più bravo. Non voglio ordini da lui.

Voglio solo qualche momento insieme.

Cosa darei per poterlo abbracciare. 

Sono pronto a dare la vita questa notte, anche per mano d’immondi insetti, solo per vederlo sorridere ancora > pensò Raffaello.

Il sangue colava copiosamente dalle sue ferite spesse e profonde, da cui sgorgavano fiotti di sangue. Tagli e graffi erano anche sul suo carapace e la benda rossa intorno ai suoi occhi era stata strappata, lasciandogli scoperto il muso tumefatto.

“Ora basta. Mi sono stancato di questo gioco” sussurrò Shredder.

Estrasse la spada e l’affondò nel suo fianco. Raffaello gridò e afferrò l’arma, conficcandosela più a fondo nella carne, incastrandola.

“Cos…” esalò l’avversario.

Raffaello approfittò del suo dubbio per colpirlo con un calcio al petto, facendogli perdere la presa sull’elsa. Indietreggiò e si lasciò cadere nella cascata, vedendo trascinato dal getto potente dell’acqua.

“Sciocco. Voleva proprio suicidarsi” ringhiò Shredder. All’interno del ventre dell’armatura vi era una creatura: l’alieno rosso dalla cicatrice sull’occhio si muoveva agitato, arricciando i suoi tentacoli. 

“Chissà perché ci teneva proprio a morire per mano mia” sibilò quest’ultimo.

***

Raffaello socchiuse gli occhi, mugolando.

“Sei un idiota. Saresti potuto morire”. Una voce maschile gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie. Batté le palpebre lentamente, abituandosi alla luce, la testa gli pulsava e le orecchie gli fischiavano.

“Riconosco la tua voce… purtroppo” biascicò con voce stanca.

Cercò di alzarsi a sedere, si trovava sulla propria amaca, ma una fitta lo fece ricadere sdraiato. Si tastò lì dove gli doleva, era stato avvolto da pesanti bende sia lì dove la spada lo aveva trafitto che in diversi altri punti.

“Se non ti fossi cacciato nei guai, non avrei dovuto rischiare niente… Leonardo”.

Si voltò nella direzione da cui era venuta la voce e vide suo fratello.

Leonardo era sdraiato su un’amaca vicino a lui e lo guardava con aria severa.

“Se per puro caso Casey non ti avessero ripescato in tempo saremmo solo morti entrambi.

Ci pensi se gli umani avessero trovato il tuo corpo? Avresti anche svelato la nostra esistenza, mettendo a rischio i nostri fratelli e…”. Iniziò a richiamarlo.

Raffaello fece un sorriso stanco, solcato da rughe. Diversi bendaggi e cerotti erano stati sistemati anche sul viso.

“Questo è il ringraziamento per aver rischiato il guscio per te?” chiese.

Leonardo fece una smorfia.

“Mi hai fatto preoccupare” borbottò.

Raffaello chiuse gli occhi e si abbandono sull’amaca.

“Se hai la forza di lamentarti, vuol dire che stai meglio”.

“Perché lo hai fatto?” domandò piano Leonardo.

< Che domanda idiota! Siamo fratelli! > pensò Raffaello. Diversi unguenti erano stati applicati lì dove gl’insetti lo avevano attaccato.

Ammise sincero: “Per rivedere il tuo sorriso”.

Leonardo arrossì.

“Ti voglio bene, fratello avventato” mormorò. A fatica si sporse e gli rimboccò la coperta, ignorando il giramento di testa.

“Anche io, fratello noioso” bisbigliò Raffaello.

“Preparati. Quando i nostri fratelli e i nostri amici scopriranno che sei sveglio, inizierà l’assalto. Ti abbracceranno e piangeranno come hanno fatto con me” disse Leonardo.

Raffaello sbuffò.

“Questa sarà una dura battaglia. Rimpiango Shredder” si lamentò.

Leonardo scoppiò a ridere e Raffaello s’illuminò, guardandolo.


End file.
